


diamonds in your eyes

by Creasion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Slavery, Slow Burn, but there is hints of it rn, characters + tags are gonna be added as i go, magic exists too.. ill add a proper tag when it goes in depth, not sure how slow its gonna be but it sure is there !!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creasion/pseuds/Creasion
Summary: Kaito Kid, a pirate known across the sea for his treasure hunting endeavors, searches for a gem seen only in legends. In a recent raid, he discovers a prisoner named Shinichi, a world renowned professor with a staggeringly similar appearance as him. Maybe someone of his talents will lead them to the legendary treasure Pandora.





	1. The thief and the professor

**Author's Note:**

> i have like a whole folder of docs and references for this whole fic and its like that sometimes
> 
> this first chapter probably wont make a whole lot of sense but its intentional and things are gonna be more explained in the next
> 
> also theyre ooc right now but hopefully thatll get better in the 2nd/3rd chapter it was just,,difficult to write them in this specific part

Kaito stands at the bow of the ship a couple paces away from the rail, watching the expanse of the sea before him. He eyes where the sea meets the light blue of the sky and white, wispy clouds. It’s a view he’s seen since years before, when he was a young child and his father lead the ship with stellar leadership. Kaito hopes he’s filled in for his late father well.

The wind blows in his favor, pushing the crew to the closest port and tousled his hair. At his feet, a sleek white cat meows at him and Kaito looks down, curious when his indigo eyes meet a glassy, white blue of his cat's. “What's wrong with you?”

Clover paces around him, its tail swishing while it sits and stares up at him. Kaito cocks an eyebrow, half curious. Maybe it wants attention, he assumes, or maybe, as Hakuba would claim, it was warning or bad omen. Kaito discards the thought almost immediately. It’s just superstition, he tells himself, but damn that Hakuba for feeding him thoughts like that.

“Kai _to_!” Aoko shrills at a distance behind him. He turns on his heel to face his quartermaster, his coat swishing to the side as he does. _And what’s wrong with_ you? Is the first thing Kaito thinks of saying, but the words stop and dies on his tongue when he notices that something isn’t quite right with how she’s running to him. “Pirates.” She manages between gasps, stopping only a few paces in front of him. “They’re gonna invade. On small boats. Both sides. Big one behind.”

Kaito goes from near the bow of the ship to closer to the stern in quick strides, Aoko trailing close behind. The boat, once he sees it, is nowhere close to being considered a small ship like he hoped, but had plenty of potential. Potential for a large crew, but potential for treasure, for _Pandora_.

“What do we do?” Aoko asks.

“We’re fighting back. Tell Hakuba to take anyone who can’t fight to the crew’s quarters and prepare for a raid.”

* * *

 

Shinichi snaps awake from the sound of pirates bellowing outside his makeshift cell. They’re not the sea shanties he’s accustomed to hearing the pirate barbarians sing, but they sound closer to what he imagined to be war cires. Strange, he thinks, considering he hears no bustle or terrified screams of townsfolk that would come from a raid.

He tries shifting his arms about in hopes that there would be enough leeway for him to slip through the rope, but the strong fibers hold firm. The ropes at his ankles refuse to budge when he tries them as well.

 _This is bad_ his mind tells him. If it wasn’t another town raid, then it could be a ship raid. His captives could fail and the victorious crew wouldn’t find him in this empty room. The ship would be sunk afterwords, and Shinichi would be taken down with it. The sudden fear that floods him is so strong he feels sick.

As if right on time, the door to his room swings open. In front of the blinding sunlight, a particularly burly pirate looks down at him, his eyes briefly widening, unexpectant. “What do we have here?” The brute wonders aloud, stalking towards the young captive.

Shinichi changes his mind; he’d much prefer going down with the ship.

 _Who are you?_ He wants to ask, but it comes out muffled behind the gag lodged securely in this mouth. The pirate crouches down to his level, taking a moment to eye at Shinichi. “Aren’t you a good looking one.” He muses, holding Shinichi’s face to eye level with a thick and grimy hand. _What do you want?_ Shinichi muffles, but it goes ignored as the scruffy pirate lifts Shinichi and easily hoists him over his shoulder.

Shinichi briefly considers struggling, but his bound hands and feet leaves him defenceless, and he goes limp instead. He pretends to not see the fallen bodies as he’s carried to a neighboring ship, and tries not to notice the stares boring into him as he's taken by this new crew.

“We found a hostage.” His captor says, and Shinichi gets no warning when he’s tossed to the deck’s floor, landing on his front side with a harsh thud. Someone else hums thoughtfully above him, but Shinichi can only see this brute’s boots, his cotton pants, and the edges of his long black coat.

“Well _this_ wasn’t what I was hoping to find.” The second pirate says aloud, and pauses, as if thinking for a few seconds. “Can you get him to stand?”

A thick hand grabs the ropes binding Shinichi’s wrists and yanks him up, throwing him off on just how strong the pirates are. They could probably kill him with their bare hands. Shinichi represses a shudder at the thought. He’s slowly lowered back onto the deck, Shinichi barely managing to keep straight once his feet touch the floor.

The second pirate he meets throws him off even more. Compared to other pirates Shinichi’s seen, this one was extremely lanky, close to his own build even. Although a dull shade of indigo, his eye color still bore an uncanny resemblance to his blue ones. If it wasn’t for the pirate’s short hair being incredibly unruly, Shinichi was sure they could nearly look like an exact double. The pirate’s clothes are much neater than Shinichi would expect; his long coat folds open and bronze buttons hold the folds in place, showing the frilly and _clean_ white shirt underneath.

The captain, Shinichi assumes, blinks at him for a moment, possibly taking in how similar they look as well. He brings his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment and he’s about to speak when a third pirate behind Shinichi speaks up. “He’s marked as a slave. He has the snake bangle on his wrist.”

Shinichi tenses. He’s not a slave, he’s never _been_ a slave! He couldn’t have the bangle on him, unless the pirates slipped one on him, but even then that should be impossible with them having the rope tied to him since the beginning.

Through his inner turmoil and attempts to figure out when and how the bangle was stuck on him, he nearly misses when the captain speaks.

“That changes a lot.” He muses, but there’s something about how he said it that sounded so unbelievably _fake._ “I’ll be keeping him.” There’s voices of approval around him, and the captain speaks again quickly. “But he’s only mine. If any of you hurt him you will be keelhauled.” A few pirates nearby grumble, clearly disappointed, but the captain pointedly ignores them in favor of speaking to Shinichi directly. “If I cut the ropes on your ankles,” the man Shinichi presumes to be captain starts, speaking slow and carefully to him. “Are you going to run?”

Shinichi shakes his head vigorously and, after the rope is cut, he's led away from the uncomfortable gazes at his back.


	2. Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strums violin like its a guitar* *the strings break all at the same time* am i holmes yet
> 
> on an actual note i have a couple of things:  
> first i found out that pirate ships usually didnt have first mates but rather quartermasters; the last chapters been edited to reflect that, my mistake !
> 
> second im REALLY SORRY on how this took nearly a month. i actually finished this chapter about a week ago but a bunch of stuff came up so i couldnt post. stuff will (hopefully) be better from next chapter on

Kaito didn't believe in slaves, and especially didn't believe in making someone into one, but when a potential near copy of him shows up at his feet, he'd be a fool  _ not _ to keep him.

Slipping on the thin bangle on the new prisoner was a struggle on its own. The small crowd of his subordinates starting holes into the captive did him no favors, either. Luckily for him, though, the ropes binding his hands were far enough up his arms that the bangle slipped on easily and tightened itself just before Hakuba announced its presence.

The looks some of his crewmen gave were downright  _ creepy _ though, and he silently hoped claiming the new prisoner would keep him free from them.  There would be no point if he was roughed up too badly, after all.

Though the clothes he wore...weren't those for professors from one of the more prestigious academies?

Well, that could be talked about in his quarters.

Kaito steps into the room, the prisoner in tow quietly behind him. His room is fairly large compared to the crews’ quarters and fairly minimalist and tidy, save for some gems and other trinkets that covered the main desk and garnished other surfaces. In the far side of the room, large glass panes cover the whole wall and the light streams onto the long table in front of it. Many of the brightly covered gems dazzles under the bright sun. Two chairs sat on the opposite side of each other, the one closest to the window being considerably more plush compared to the other, purely wooden one. Maps of the world, continents, and towns plaster the walls with some of them written on in a quick and neat cursive.

Kaito  carefully removes the prisoner’s gag before he strides to and slides into the plush chair behind the table, his stern and serious mask slipping in the privacy of his quarters. He leans back as far as he can and sighs in exasperation, hardly able to  restrain himself from propping his legs on the desk and subsequently knocking off an array of jewels. The prisoner, while silent, watched him intensely as he stands in the middle of the room.  _ Was he not going to sit? _

“I thought I'd never be out of there.” Kaito  begins to openly complain, but stops short when the prisoner visibly tenses . “Don’t be so stiff, slave.” Kaito tries to assure him and gestures to the wooden chair.  “You can sit, just don’t touch the gems.”

The prisoner stiffens and quickly relaxes, but otherwise doesn't move from his spot.  “I'm not a slave,” he protests firmly. “And I have a name; Kudo Shinichi. Some other pirate put this on me.”  That wasn’t  _ quite _ right, but Kaito really wasn’t about to correct him.

“I didn’t ask for your name.” Kaito huffs before he can stop himself.  _ So much for trying to keep good relations. _ He sits up and leans forward, his glare held fast on the prisoner- _ Kudo. _ “What were you doing on that ship? Were you actually with them?”

Kudo scoffs. “I don’t have to tell you.”

“Oh? If that’s the case, then maybe I can do what the last ship did and leave you tied up in some dark room on the ship until you’re ready to talk.” Kudo’s gaze turns sharp with the smallest hint of fear, but otherwise doesn’t budge. Kaito continutes. “Or maybe I don’t have to stop my crew from doing what they want to you. You’ve seen how they’ve looked at you, right?”  He’s melting into one of his many facades. It’s one he doesn’t particularly like to use, but souring their already tense relationship wouldn’t hurt much more.

Kudo goes very, very rigid. “You’d put me with them anyway.”

“No? There’s a reason why you’re not with my crew or at the bottom of the ocean, but if you won’t talk then there’s really no reason why I should keep you.” Kudo stays silent, and after a few moments, Kaito begins to stand, his head down as he rises. “Alright-”

“I’ll talk.”

Kaito snaps his head up so quickly he feels the whiplash. “Huh?”

“I  _ said _ I said I’ll tell you.” Kudo says through gritted teeth. “ As long as you keep me away from those others.”

Kaito sinks back down, slow and careful, like Kudo would change his mind at any moment. He gestures to the wooden chair between them once again. “Sit.”  He commands, his voice just as slow. Kudo obeys this time, but he sits straight and tense and Kaito pretends not to notice.  “Where are you from?”

Kudo hesitates. “There’s probably nothing valuable there, you know. Those other ones probably took everything.”

“That’s not why I’m asking; your clothes show that you’re an academy professor, possibly even one of the more prestigious ones.”

“It is. I teach at Sangoire.”

“That’s one of the two  _ most _ famous ones.” Kaito marvels, mainly to himself.

“I don’t see how this relates to how I’m here.” 

Kaito chooses not to answer, but changes the topic nevertheless.  “Tell me how you got here.”

Kudo hesitates again, but only so briefly that Kaito doesn’t have enough time to speak again before he does. “I live in, or uh, used to live in a town on the coast. Pirates came in and our local military wasn’t strong enough for them. We were pillaged and I was taken away in the chaos.”

“Were you the only one taken, and was it because you’re a slave?”

“ _ I told you _ -” Kudo starts, but thinks better and sighs in exasperation. “I think I was the only one taken, but I don’t know why.”

Kaito mulls over the information given. Much of the details in his story was omitted, he’s sure, but he doesn’t want his life story. He’ll have to use him as an escape plan sooner or later, and the idea of getting to know him beforehand doesn’t sit well.  Then there was the raid. While recent, he did hear that one of the continents was nearly at war with itself due to brutal raiding by pirates.  _ A survivor? _

It doesn’t really matter either way. He knows enough now.

“What are you going to do with me?” Kudo fidgets in his chair, fiddling subconsciously with the snakelike bangle on his wrist. Ah, right. He almost forgot about that.

“Well, first you  _ are _ a slave, even if you insist you’re not. Second, you’re staying within my line of sight, even if we’re not docked. You’ll even be sleeping in this room.” He notices Kudo’s sideways glance at the only bed in the room, but chooses to ignore it. “Although if things go well and you don’t try to do something like escape, maybe I’ll give you more freedom. Maybe.”

“I won’t escape.” Kudo agrees a tad too enthusiastically, but Kaito cares even less for interrogating further. They were slow, stuffy, and so  _ tense _ and there wasn’t any way for one person to be a threat to a whole crew. Now that there was nothing else, the tense atmosphere was getting to him. He fully rises from his seat.

“Good. Now that that’s over, you should at least meet the quartermaster.” He bounds to the door, an attempt to clear and escape from the tense room, and Shinichi struggles to catch up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt edit this chapter much sorry


End file.
